Doll House
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: The smell of the leafy drug was floating down the stairs which meant Matt had manged to sneak some more into the house. Shaking Oliver's should a little Al asked him to please wake. "Please wake up, Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis." 2P FACE.


**2P FACE**

 **I don't own Hetalia.**

 **2P America and 2P Canada age 10**

* * *

 _Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls, We'll be a perfect family._

The four nations in the house were all in different rooms until Al left his room to seek out his family and find something without any meat.

 _When you walk away, it's when we really play, You don't hear me when I say,_

No agents here today nor they have any guests or anyone who would be stopping by to see them about anything so that only meant one thing. Walking into the living room he saw that his father 2P France had left and 2P England was passed out on the soft and in his hand was a bottle and since the only time he drank was when the cheater was out meant that Oliver wouldn't be waking up any time soon.

The smell of the leafy drug was floating down the stairs which meant Matt had manged to sneak some more into the house. Shaking Oliver's should a little Al asked him to please wake.

 _Mom, please wake up, Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis_

After hours later Francis returned ignoring Al helping Oliver with a terrible hangover and Matt zoning out in a chair not even seeing anything. After that Oliver got up to head in the ktichen trying to look happy but he was crying and pulled out things to make cupcakes.

 _No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens, Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen._

* * *

A world photographer was coming to take a picture of the four nation's that fourmed a family and was to arrive so all of them where getting ready. Al watched them go about it with fake smiles.

 _Places, places, get in your places, Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

Oliver came over to them and started to fix whatever was wrong with their clothes. Mat just stood there scowling not wanting to take the picture.

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect, Please don't let them look through the curtains._

"Come now, smile and stand by your brother, love."

Smiling like a plastic doll Matt took his place next to Al who looked at him with a poker face before he copied and they looked towards the camera all four of them looking so happy, so perfect and so fake.

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture, Pose with your brother, won't you be a good brother?_

Once the photo was taken and the man thanked them and left the grownups and Matt all left to do their own thing.

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect, Please don't let them look through the curtains._

Al just watched them go.

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_  
 _I see things that nobody else sees._  
 _(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_  
 _I see things that nobody else sees)_

* * *

The 1Ps were coming to meet them. They had a somewhat good time with their family having the strain of pretending to be the perfect family and AL sat across from his 1Ps happy grinning self and listened to the boy talk.

 _Hey boy, look at my mom, he's got it going on_  
 _Ha, you're blinded by his jewelry._  
 _When you turn your back he pulls out a flask_  
 _And forgets Father infidelity._

They lefted and all four of them sat down to watch tv since none wanted to clean up or do anything when suddenly both Francis and Oliver got into a fight and started to scream and yell at each other and soon it became physical. Matt Pulled Al close to him trying to protect him while Al just watched unaffected.

That's when he noticed that someone was coming back and it was the two adults of the 1Ps.

"They're coming back."

The fighting stopped and they scrambled with the twins grabbing their homework and Oliver rushing to the kitchen and started to clean up as France sat down to read.

 _Uh-oh, their coming to the back, plastic, Go back to being plastic._

 _Places, places, get in your places, Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._  
 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect, Please don't let them look through the curtains._

* * *

Al was now old enough to leave and he did with his bat that had nails in it along with Matt who followed with his hockey stick and Al looked at him before looking at the world before they walked on.

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_  
 _I see things that nobody else sees._

* * *

 **I don't own the song by Melanie Martinez**


End file.
